User blog:Frostleaf1615/Species/Histories/Other Stuff
Okay, upon group request, I've been asked to make a blog talking about each of the species and their traits to make it easier for RPing... So, here we go~ General Traits *All supernatural races have SLIGHTLY heightened senses and reflexes. It'll depend on how heightened they are in end, based on their race, but it's a general trait all supernaturals share. *Humans, even those with special abilities, WILL automatically attract vampires. Their blood is just that good-smelling to those blood-loving creatures. *All supernatural creatures Vampires *All vampires have immediate bloodlust. It's common. *Once bitten, a vampire, or fledgling has three months to drink blood. If not during that time, they will start to fade. **Fledglings are basically the vampire babies. They don't know anything, and thus will be a nuisance when the time comes. Werewolves Elves Fairies/Faeries Giants Trolls Mages Druids Descendants Demigods Dragonlings Spirits Nymphs Humans Dwarves Psychics Psychic, while a broad term, refers to those who are empowered with their mind. While they will probably be fragile and weak in a battle, do not underestimate their powers. Some Psychics even never be found armed... because their mind is the only weapon they need. Psychics are split into five subsets, each subset having only the powers which relate to what it is. Those subsets are: Clairvoyants, Telekinetics, Telepathics, Telesthetics and Hypnotics. :Clairvoyants possess the Psychic ability of Clairvoyance, or the ability to learn anything through the use of a "sixth sense". :Telekinetics are capable of telekinesis, or the ability to move objects with the mind. :Telepathics are capable of telepathy, or the ability to communicate through thoughts. :Telesthetics have telesthesia, or the ability to see anything with the use of nothing but the "sixth sense". :Hypnotics are capable of hypnosis, or the ability to control minds via a trance or a dream-like state of awake awareness. (there may be a sixth subset, revolving around non-hypnotic mind control, but this is yet tbd.) Psychics are born with their abilities, and they can only be human (on char pages, they'd be denoted as Human/Psychic). Psychics can crossbred with most other species, however, Psychic powers will not always take dominance over other powers. For example, if a Psychic becomes a Vampire via the traditional way of becoming one, they will lose their Psychic powers and be forced to take on the Vampire powers. However, this works differently in genuine relationships. If a Psychic and say, a Werewolf, have kids, since Lycanthropy is not genetic, the child will be innately Psychic, but can be turned into a Werewolf (and henceforth, lose their Psychic powers). Now, when regular humans and Psychics interbreed, the child will always be a Psychic, and will have its Psychic parent's abilities. But, wait. What about when Psychics breed with each other? Good question. While when two Psychics have kids, they will obviously be Psychic too, however, their abilities is a different story. :When two Psychics of the same subset have kids, the kids will have the same powers as their parents. :When two Psychics of different subsets have kids, things get a little more complicated. Since no one Psychic subset takes genetic dominance over the other, the result is that the kids only get half of the powers from both parents. For example, if a Telepathic and a Telekinetic have kids, the kids can only have half the Telepathic and Telekinetic abilities. The dominance at that point depends on the gender of the parents. Going off that same example, if the Telepathic is the mother and the Telekinetic is the father, then the child will have somewhat better Telekinetic than Telepathic abilities. Angels Shapeshifters Category:Blog posts